<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with the taste of pomegranate on our lips by Forever_in_Your_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625583">with the taste of pomegranate on our lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart'>Forever_in_Your_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hades and Persephone AU, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and so spring came to the underworld</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. daughter of the golden fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long while ago I saw Gadgeficrecs mention someone was looking for a Hades/Persephone Gadge AU and I immediately began dreaming up this story. I minored in classical civilizations, so this is right up my alley. </p>
<p>I've been sitting on it for a while, but I've finally decided to finish and post it. I plan to update weekly and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>prologue</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>daughter of the golden fields</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madge sighed as she sat amongst the swaying stalks of wheat, each one golden in the sun. It was a beautiful day, the sky boundless and blue, the air pleasant and cheery with a soft breeze tickling the loose hairs around her face. She pressed her palms to the warm earth beneath her and could hear the wheat whispering to her, a chorus of friendly voices. Madge smiled slightly and closed her eyes, soaking in their words. She could feel the pulse of their life through her fingers and she listened intently to every story they wanted to share, wishing deep in her heart that she had a story of her own to tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madge! Madge, come in darling, it’s getting late!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her right, the voices of the wheat fading to a murmur. Her mother Seeder, goddess of agriculture, the harvest, fertility and sacred law, stood by their home, her hand held out as if she might reach the distance between them and pull her daughter inside. Madge dug her nails into the dirt and stood, trying her best to match her mother’s smile. Seeder beckoned her over and Madge went, trailing her hands through the wheat as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost dark, come in, come in,” Seeder said and Madge did not look at the sky still bright with Marvel’s sun. It was late afternoon, the advent of Katniss and her chariot of the moon still far off, but Madge knew there was no point in saying such to her mother. Seeder gently pushed her through the entrance and then shut the door, locking it firmly behind her. Madge held in her sigh and settled down by the hearth, her loom waiting as it always was. She picked up limp threads with even limper fingers and Seeder smiled, running a hand down her daughter’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll start on supper,” she said and Madge nodded, melancholy falling over her shoulders like a familiar shroud. She turned to look out the window when her mother was out of sight and felt a sharp tug in her chest. Madge loved her mother and she understood that the world was sometimes dark and dangerous, but she couldn’t help but yearn for more. Nearly all her hours were spent kept safe in this house and the few she spent outdoors were always nearby. She saw only a handful of people her mother trusted and if it weren’t for her plants and the stories they told her, she would know almost nothing about the world beyond her home. They whispered to her of heroes and monsters, of giants and magic and love, beauty, wonder and great heaving oceans, but all these things were nothing to her but dreams. This house was all she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunshine fell across the floor and warmed her toes, longing reaching greedy hands into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There must be more to life than this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There must be</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. where life and death meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nor do i find the darkness all that dark</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> part one </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> kore </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> chapter one </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> where life and death meet </em></p><p>Gale rested his cheek on his fist and swallowed a sigh. This meeting, as all Olympus’ meetings, was beginning to drag and there was an itch in him to flee, one he did his best to fight down. He breathed deeply and let his eyes rove around the room, noticing that he wasn’t the only restless one. Beside him his nephew Cato, god of war, shifted in his seat and then shifted again, before shifting yet again, his face faintly red and his teeth grinding together. The sound rankled Gale’s already fraying mood and he turned away, his eyes settling on Glimmer, goddess of love, beauty and desire, across the room. She had also lost interest in the proceedings, her heated gaze fixed on Cato and an admiring smile curling her mouth. Gale supposed it was lucky her husband Beetee was at his forge rather than here, but perhaps not. An angry scene would do wonders to breathe life into this drudgery. </p><p>On his other side sat Seeder and she’d angled herself away from him, her body turned so far in her seat her back was nearly to him. Gale felt his tattered mood darken. She couldn’t even bear to sit next to him and she wasn’t even trying to hide it. He should be used to it, he shouldn’t let it bother him, but it did. It was not the fresh sting of the first time he’d realized his fellow gods’ disgust for him, but the dull burn of ages bearing their dislike. After all he’d done, this was the thanks they gave him. The torches around the room began to flicker, their glow starting to dim.</p><p>“Anyone else have something to report?” Gloss suddenly asked, cutting through Brutus’ long winded account of…something. Gale hadn’t really been listening. Brutus stiffened in outrage at being cut off, but the god of the sea did not dare say so. He might be ruler of his realm, but Gloss, god of the sky, law, order, and justice, was their king. Gale knew it vexed Brutus to bow before their younger brother, but he had no choice. None of them did. </p><p>“Right, in that case this meeting is adjourned,” Gloss declared and Gale felt some of his ever present tension dissipate. The various gods and goddesses stood, many stretched and then they filed into the next room, each one eager for refreshments. Cato and Glimmer disappeared the other way with hushed giggles and Gale rolled his eyes. Subtlety was certainly not their forte. </p><p>(and if there was resentment in him, that he did not have someone to share such passion with, well that was a secret)</p><p>(one he’d never tell)</p><p>Gloss rose and offered a hand to his queen (and sister) Cashmere, her cool gaze following Cato and Glimmer with disapproval. Well, she was the goddess of marriage and families, so Gale supposed that made sense. </p><p>“Will you join us brother?” Gloss asked and Gale used the arms of his seat to push himself up. In truth, he was rather parched and a tall glass of nectar sounded divine, but he knew better. No one enjoyed time in the company of the king of the underworld. The rest of the gods would never say so, not to his face at least, but the wary, hostile eyes they settled upon him when he came into a room and the uncomfortable halt to every conversation said enough. No, he knew better than to stay.</p><p>“Not this time. I have been away from my realm too long,” he said and Gloss smiled jovially, his relief almost palpable. </p><p>“Ah too bad. Perhaps next time.”</p><p>Gale did not bother to smile back.</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><hr/><p>The nymphs laughed as they plucked blossoms from their stems and tucked them behind each other’s ears, carefree and joyful as they spun through the field. Madge followed behind them and trailed a finger over every empty stem, new flowers blooming beneath her touch. Aspasia and Charmion were attendants of her mother’s and while Seeder was away at Mount Olympus, it was their job to ensure Madge was safe and looked after. She would be lying if she said it did not gall. She swallowed her annoyance as she always did and breathed in deeply, savouring the sweetness of the flowers around her. She relished the kiss of the sun on her cheeks and smiled, for at least she had this. Whatever her life lacked, at least she had her plants and sunshine to thrive in. </p><p>She opened her eyes and a shadow caught the corner of her left eye. There was a grove of trees that way; one Madge was strictly forbidden to enter. She was never to be out of sight of the house and behind the tree line she certainly would be. Curiosity tugged at her and she turned to look, a tingle sizzling up her spine. Beyond the trees there <em> was </em> a shadow, but it was no natural one. It was too black, too solid and it seemed to blot out the light, the sun’s rays bending around it. Madge narrowed her eyes and tried to fathom the forest behind it, but there was nothing but that unreal darkness. Curiosity pulled at her limbs and the hem of her peplos, begging her to investigate. Maybe it was her mother’s ban that fueled this yearning, but Madge could not quiet the longing inside of her. There was something there, something magic or divine or…or <em> something </em>. Something new, something unknown. Perhaps she should have been frightened, worried, but the darkness did not scare her. </p><p>She walked towards it.</p><hr/><p>Gale snapped his reins again and his chariot surged forward, his midnight black chargers flying across the fields of Greece. To anyone he passed he would seem a shadow on the wind, but even still, he yearned to be in his own realm as soon as possible. Contrary to belief, he did not hate the surface world or the rays of the sun, he simply hated the fear he inspired in the realms of the living. Lonely he might be below ground, but at least he was no monster there.</p><p>Bright laughter rippled on the breeze as he passed into a copse of trees and he urged his horses on faster. The last thing he needed was to terrify a couple of frolicking nymphs. The horses sped up, the chariot running close to the edge of the tree line and Gale gazed out on the flowered meadow beyond. He could just make out two dancing nymphs as they spun in circles, their laughter floating up into the sky, and he turned away, the usual bitter pang in his chest best ignored.</p><p>But that was when he saw her.</p><p>She stood apart from the nymphs, her dress pure white and tied with cords of gold. Hair the soft yellow of morning sun tumbled down her back with a crown of vibrant blossoms on top, reds, blues, purples, pinks and oranges. The heart the world did not believe he possessed began to thump and he pulled unconsciously on the reins, bringing his chariot to a halt. She was beautiful. But more than that, he could feel the life that burned in her, felt the way it radiated out and sang in every flower, branch and blade of grass around her. He had long ago given up on feeling the true warmth of the sun or seeing the bright colours of fresh flowers, but she dazzled with both. Wide eyes watched her and drank in the creamy skin of her arms, the slender fingers running over every plant they touched and the bare toes digging into the earth below them. If he were Gloss or Marvel or any of the others, he would go out to meet her with a smile. He would charm and woo and make her laugh, but he wasn’t any of the others. He was Gale, lord of the underworld; he was not allowed such luxuries.</p><p>She turned.</p><p>He couldn’t make out the colour of her eyes from so far away, but they settled directly on him, her head tilting as she looked. She had a round face and rose tinted cheeks and he knew he should leave. She would hate him as everyone did; after all, there was a reason he did not chase the warmth of the sun. He should leave now, before she saw him. He didn’t. </p><p>He stayed where he was as she took a tentative step forward, loose strands of her hair fluttering in the faint breeze. She was beautiful and alive and she would despise him as everyone did, repelled by the dark and the scent of death that clung to him. Reason said he should leave, should spare them both the pain, but he didn’t. Maybe it was hope that kept him there, or maybe anger. Maybe he didn’t want to spare her the pain; no one ever spared him.</p><p>He waited.</p><hr/><p>Perhaps she was being impossibly foolish, but Madge could not stop herself. She walked towards the trees as if an invisible force was pulling her onwards, her feet sure even as her heart stuttered in her chest. Her mother would be furious if she found out and yet…there was <em> something </em> in these trees, something beckoning her closer, closer, closer. </p><p>(and maybe, rebellion was a little intoxicating too)</p><p>She hesitated for only a moment when she reached the trees and placed a hand against the bark of the nearest one. <em> Tell me, does danger lurk beyond you? </em> she thought and let the question pass through her skin into the trunk of her new friend. <em> A god </em>, the tree whispered back and Madge inhaled sharply. She had never met a god before, her mother did not deem them safe enough for Madge and she bit her lip.  Did she turn back and rejoin Charmion and Aspasia? Or should she go forward and greet whatever god was waiting for her? She knew what her mother would say, but Madge was tired of doing what her mother said. </p><p>She stepped into the woods. </p><p>Dappled sunlight fell upon the leaves beneath her feet and the shadow seemed to ripple before her. She waited a moment to see if the god would become visible, but the shadow stayed as it was. Whoever this god was, he was not the god of manners.</p><p>“Hello,” she greeted softly. “Might I see who you are? Or do you intend to keep hiding from me?” </p><p>She smiled and leaned forward, hoping he found her friendly. There was a moment of nothing and then the shadow shuddered, rippling into solid shapes. Madge gasped and rocked backwards, her heart thundering in her throat. One of her hands leapt to her neck and she took in the sight, her eyes widening. A magnificent black chariot stood before her, silver designs etched into the wood. She followed the swirling patterns, shades and spirits and skeletons glinting in the sunlight falling through the trees. Four onyx horses, larger than she had ever seen, were harnessed to it with silver bridles, their eyes red and glowing. They pawed at the ground, tossed their silken manes and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to touch the nearest one.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>Madge froze, her breath momentarily gone. The voice was deep and cold, but still soft as a feather against her skin. She turned and inhaled, the first god she had ever seen looming before her. He was tall and stood taller still on his chariot, her head tilting slightly back to take him all in. His hair was very dark, almost black, but when the light caught it she could see that it was in fact a very rich brown. It hung around his ears, straight as a blade and looking satin soft. His skin was the colour of burnt umber and his face was sharply cut, his jaw angular, his nose straight and his cheekbones lovely. He had broad shoulders, a warrior’s build and wore a gold edged black chiton. </p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>And yet, above all else, it was his eyes that drew her in. They were an impossible silver, liquid and mesmerizing. No mortal could ever have eyes like those. She stared, unable to do anything else, and felt warmth spilling out from her chest to fill her every inch.</p><p>“They’re not known to be friendly to strangers,” he said a little more harshly than necessary (<em> definitely </em> not the god of manners) and she opened her mouth, but no words came out. She swallowed and then jumped as the nearest horse butted her hand. She turned but the horse was not angry or snappish, rather he nuzzled against the hand she’d left outstretched as she’d gazed upon the nameless god. Madge blinked and smiled, petting the horse and cooing softly. The horse pressed his head into her chest and she giggled, running her hands through his mane.</p><p>“Aren’t you a lovely boy?” she asked and he snorted in agreement. She laughed again and looked back up at his master, the god’s unyielding expression cracking with surprise. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well,” he began and never finished. She smiled. This was the first new person she'd met in ages, she wasn't going to lose this opportunity.</p><p>“My name is Madge. What’s yours?”</p><p>His brow furrowed as if he’d never expected such a question, his mouth opening and closing several times. Madge bit her lip and tried not to laugh. He shook his head.</p><p>“Gale. My name is Gale.”</p><p>“Gale,” she repeated, rolling it over on her tongue and tried to remember if her mother had ever mentioned him before. She did not think so, his name not ringing any bells. “Are you returning from Olympus?” she asked and then laughed in surprise as another of the horses pushed his head forward for petting. Gale stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat loudly.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I am.”</p><p>“I should love to go to Olympus,” she said wistfully and he frowned, his nose wrinkling. She giggled.</p><p>“Do you not like it there?” she asked and he hesitated for a moment, his mouth twitching.</p><p>“Rather, I am not liked there,” he said finally, the ice back in his voice, and she felt her eyebrows draw together. </p><p>“Why ever not?” she asked and he blinked as if surprised by the question. She frowned. What could be so awful about him that no one enjoyed his company? And why did he seem to think it obvious? He wasn't the politest of gods surely, but from what her mother told her, most of them weren’t. Madge could see no obvious reason to despise him. She waited, his horses whinnying for attention and a shadow fell over his eyes.</p><p>“I am king of the underworld, ruler of the dead. I do not belong amongst the living,” he said and looked at her with eyes burning so dark they were almost black. He pronounced it like a stone cold fact and she frowned.</p><p>“I do not believe that,” she said and his eyes lightened to the silver of stars against the night sky.“Life and death are intimately connected; one could not exist without the other. And you are not dead, are you? You deserve as much a place here as anyone else.”</p><p>She wasn't quite sure where the words had come from and he didn’t answer, his lips slightly parted and his eyes stunningly bright. The way he looked at her made her toes curl and her cheeks began to burn, but she did not look away, his gaze holding hers like an anchor. </p><p>“You truly think so?” he asked and she nodded, her throat growing dry. There was a cautious wonder in his eyes as he looked at her now and he leaned towards her, her heart quickening its beat.</p><p>“You are not like anyone I have ever met, Madge,” he said and his voice was like a caress around her name. </p><p>“I hope that’s not a bad thing,” she managed and though he didn’t quite smile, his whole face softened.</p><p>“It isn’t. But I fear I’ve been quite dreadful, haven’t I?”</p><p>She opened her mouth immediately to say no, but the word didn’t come. He had been a little rude, but it was probably just as rude to say so. He noticed her hesitation and though he still didn’t smile, his eyes were bright like he had.</p><p>“I was, it’s alright. And I’m sorry, I clearly need to brush up on my manners.”</p><p>She stopped herself from nodding just in time and bit her lip. He continued to stare at her and something began to furrow in her bones, something she couldn’t name, but-</p><p>“Madge!”</p><p>“Madge, where are you? Madge!”</p><p>She startled at Aspasia and Charmion’s distressed voices, her pulse thrumming. </p><p>“You are missed,” he said quietly and her heart throbbed for him. <em> Does no one miss you? </em> He picked up his discarded reins and she knew she should go, but her feet would not move.</p><p>“I…” she started to say but did not know how to continue and his knuckles tightened on the reins. She released the two horses she’d been rubbing and stepped backwards, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.  </p><p>“Madge!” Aspasia called, closer now and Madge knew she would arrive at any moment. </p><p>“Goodbye Gale,” she managed softly and he nodded, his head turned away from her.</p><p>“Goodbye,” he whispered, so faint she barely caught it over the crack of the reins and the sudden thunder of horses’ hooves. Her hair and peplos caught in the wind they kicked up and she watched Gale vanish into the darkness, he and his chariot melting into shadow. </p><p>“Oh Madge, there you are! You cannot go wandering off like that,” Aspasia scolded, the effect somewhat lost in the relief so evident in her voice. Charmion lurched forward and grabbed Madge’s arm, worry written all across her face.</p><p>“Are you alright? You don’t look well. What happened?”</p><p>Madge pressed a hand to her racing heart and did not answer. Aspasia shivered.</p><p>“Let’s go, there is an unnatural chill here,” she said and Charmion nodded, her eyes flicking fearfully around them. </p><p>“The darkness is too deep,” she agreed and Madge allowed them to pull her from the trees. <em> How strange, I feel no chill. Nor do I find the darkness all that dark. </em></p><p>
  <em> I wonder Gale, will I ever see you again? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the sun's promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you will lose her soon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>part one</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kore</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>chapter two</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the sun’s promise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem awfully distracted today,” Rory said, his voice cutting straight through Gale’s musings. Gale startled in his seat and then frowned, fixing the spirit of death with a cold glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have work to be doing?” he asked and Rory raised a very annoying eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” he countered and gestured at a stack of documents Gale had yet to even glance at. Gale glared a little harder. “That’s very unlike you,” he continued and Gale breathed sharply through his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said firmly and Rory folded his arms across his chest, his other equally obnoxious eyebrow rising to join the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Gale repeated. “Now go. There are souls that need reaping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rory rolled his eyes but went, though he did shoot one last wondering glance at Gale as he did. Gale waited until he was sure Rory was gone and then dropped his head into his hands. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>distracted. Ever since yesterday, he could not get her out of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet sound of her laughter lingered in his ears, the lovely softness of her voice as she said his name. She had not seemed to feel the chill he brought with him everywhere he went, nor taste the fear that followed always in his wake. She had smiled, as radiant as the sun itself, had melted his chargers as if they were kittens rather than war horses and her eyes, those blue blue eyes, had gazed at him with warmth and wonder, rather than dread and disgust. He had never heard of her before, but he knew she was a goddess, he had felt the power thrumming within her. Who was she? Madge, not only beautiful, but achingly kind, who was this mysterious goddess? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to shove her away because he knew it would come to nothing. It did not matter who she was, he would not see her again. And even if he did, she was sure to turn from him. Everyone did. Whatever hold she had on him, whatever this enduring fascination, he would see it die. He was the shadow and she the light, they could not coexist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Madge asked the flowers outside her home what they knew of Gale, but they couldn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know. She sighed and rubbed their soft petals between her fingers, curiosity like a hunger in her belly. He had haunted her dreams last night and she found herself staring into every shadow, hoping vainly to find him there. Why was she so stuck on him? He was handsome yes, so very handsome, but was that enough to captivate her so? No, she didn’t think it was. Perhaps it was also his sadness, the guarded misery she had seen peeking out through the cracks in the armor he had so obviously built up around himself. Perhaps too the soft way he’d looked at her and spoken, his voice a gentle caress that warmed her skin. Or maybe it was all of it, all of him, burrowing deep and refusing to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder, is he thinking of me too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” her mother’s angry voice demanded, floating around the house on a light breeze. Madge turned but could not see her, nor who she was speaking to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come to woo your lovely daughter,” a man’s voice replied, smooth like silk. Madge perked up instantly at the thought of meeting someone new before his words sunk in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has come to woo me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She bit her lip and stood carefully, an odd feeling in her chest. Madge took quiet steps towards the house, each stalk of wheat and blade of grass murmuring encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“As have I,” another voice said, boyish and cheery. Madge froze. </span><em><span>Who are they?</span></em> <em><span>Why have they come for me? </span></em><span>She crept forward until she was against the side of the house and moved silently beside the wall until she reached the corner. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even know she was here?” Seeder asked as Madge peeked around the edge of the wall, her eyes finding her furious mother first. She stood with balled fists on her hips, her brown eyes molten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From my chariot I can see everything, including the ravishing young Madge,” the first man answered and Madge turned her gaze on him. She swallowed a gasp, her eyes stinging at his radiance. He seemed to glow with yellow light, his golden skin lit up from the inside. He was tall and covered with a fine coating of muscle, his hair the exact colour of the sun above. It waved gently against his neck and he was dressed in very little, just a crown of laurel leaves and a barely there wrap covering his buttocks and genitals. He was lovely to look upon, there was no denying it, but the arrogance carved into his every line muted that beauty until it barely glowed. Madge blinked to erase the spots in her eyes from staring at him and he had to be Marvel, for who else could he be? Marvel was the god of many things, one of which was the sun and this man before her exuded the very same light and warmth of that orb. He had also mentioned a chariot and it was Marvel riding in his chariot that caused the sun to rise every morning, so this had to be him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is not interested,” Seeder said firmly and Madge felt a flush of annoyance. She wasn’t interested in marrying this Marvel, but shouldn’t she have the chance to say so herself? Marvel laughed and flicked blonde hair from his eyes, the smile that settled on his lips plump with hubris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure she will reconsider when she sees the gifts I have brought her,” he said and Seeder tensed, her jaw clenching. The other visitor stepped forward and Madge swung her gaze to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I too have gifts,” he said and he was shorter than Marvel, though not by much. He had messy red hair beneath a round hat, freckled skin dusted with a summer tan and a young, boyish face. His smile was wide and friendly, he wore a traveler’s cloak over his sky blue chiton and there were wings on his sandals. Darius then, god of thieves, travelers, trade, athletes and messenger of the gods. She liked him better than Marvel at once, but she did not feel the same flutters Gale had set loose inside her. Seeder scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not want your gifts. Leave now,” she ordered and Darius slumped while Marvel looked down at Seeder with disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should like to hear that from the girl herself,” he said and Seeder’s eyes flashed dangerously, all the warmth in the air vanishing and the sun itself seeming to dim. Darius looked around in alarm and Madge could feel the grass between her toes wailing in grief. She bent down to listen better and she could feel the life leaving them, the blades withering around her. It took all her power to keep them alive and she looked back at her mother, menace emanating from her in blood curdling waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not try my patience Marvel,” Seeder boomed in a voice that seemed to echo in every direction. Storm clouds gathered overhead and the wind began to howl, its ice slicing through Madge’s clothes. She had never seen her mother like this, her anger a terrifying sight to behold. This then, was the true power of the goddess Seeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We meant no offence,” Darius insisted and elbowed Marvel in the side. “We’ll leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Marvel said slowly, a distant look in his eyes. “But we will not be the only ones. You will lose her soon Seeder,” he pronounced and all the fury drained from her mother, replaced by fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? How? Tell me please,” she begged and Madge frowned. Why was her mother acting so strange all of a sudden? Why did Marvel’s words matter so much? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Marvel, tell me!” her mother pleaded, falling to her knees and Marvel shook his head. He climbed into a golden chariot pulled by horses with flaming manes and picked up the reins, his eyes hard as they fell upon Seeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have refused my gifts Seeder; I shall not offer you another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped the reins and the chariot leapt forward, Seeder crumpling with a wail. Madge stared in shock, her mother’s obvious distress piercing her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why is she so terrified by what he’s said?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it came to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvel was god of many things, the sun being only one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another was prophecy.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gale sighed and rubbed his forehead, his mound of paperwork never seeming to diminish. What he wouldn’t give for a day off, but he’d never have one. Death did not stop, not even for its king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting,” Darius’ voice said from behind him and Gale turned in his chair. In the entrance to his study stood Darius draped in his perpetual good cheer. Gale frowned. If Darius was here, that meant Olympus had a message for him. Those were never good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” he said. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius was unperturbed by Gale’s rudeness, but then, he always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come for one of your new arrivals,” he explained with a grin. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Brutus has gone a bit overboard with the sea storms and it turns out one of the ships he sank contained Lyme’s newest pet hero. She’s practically frothing at the mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” Gale said drily. Lyme was the goddess of wisdom, strategy and crafts, but also the patroness of heroes. She took her duties very seriously and her anger would be doubled with Brutus as the culprit. Their rivalry was an old and seemingly endless one and Gale did not doubt for a moment that Brutus had sunk that particular ship on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed the uptake in storms at sea, after all, his realm had been flooded all day with newly drowned souls. He wondered if the other gods ever stopped to think about how their actions might affect him, but then, he was pretty sure he knew the answer)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been kicking up such a fit that Gloss decided it’d be best if we just brought the dead hero back to life. Even Brutus, who denies doing this on purpose of course, is in agreement. Though that might be because Lyme has threatened to enact some rather gruesome vengeance on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale rolled his eyes and Darius grinned. “So yes, I’ve been sent to bring him back up to the world of the living. With your permission of course,” he added hastily and Gale barely held back a snort. Why even bother asking his opinion when they clearly expected him to do whatever they asked? They had made this decision without once consulting him and they’d sent Darius down not to ask his thoughts on the matter, but to carry out the task. No, they obviously didn’t think for a moment that he would ever refuse. He was tempted to for that reason alone, just to prove that he could and would. He was lord of the underworld; they could not resurrect a soul without his permission. This was his realm and they had to respect his decisions and wouldn’t it be nice to remind them of that? But he wouldn’t, of course he wouldn’t. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Darius asked and Gale scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said and stood. “Come on then, we’ll have to go to the hall of judgment to see where this hero’s wound up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius nodded and fell into step behind Gale. Torches blazed on the walls as they made their way out of the palace, but there was still some essential brightness that seemed to be lacking. It was the same everywhere in the underworld, not a spark of life to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the only spat happening in our divine family today,” Darius said and Gale blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” he asked without interest and Darius nodded eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvel and Seeder almost threw down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale was not surprised someone was annoyed at Marvel; he was one of the most obnoxious people Gale had ever met. He was a bit surprised at Seeder’s involvement though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked, interested despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, turns out Seeder’s got this secret daughter she never told any of us about. Can you believe it? Marvel saw her one day when he was flying by in his chariot and apparently she’s very beautiful. So he decided to stop by for a little wooing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale frowned. “Marvel wanted to marry her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius snorted. “I doubt it. I think that was just his story to get close to her. Seeder would never let him near her otherwise. I went too. The way Marvel described her; I just had to get a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darius shook his head as they reached the front doors of the palace and stepped outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Seeder wasn’t having any of that. She doesn’t want her daughter to marry anyone, which is too bad. If she’s as lovely as Marvel says, I wouldn’t mind having her as a wife.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>The sunlight was weak in the underworld, Marvel’s golden orb struggling to touch a place so far away, and Gale felt a strange kinship with this mysterious girl. </span><em><span>Does she want to marry?</span></em><span> he wondered </span><em><span>or is</span></em> <em><span>she happy to have her mother beating away her suitors? Is she lonely kept hidden away from the world?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Marvel though, he doesn’t take kindly to the word ‘no’. They butted heads and I honestly thought she was going to try and smite us right there. Wait, can we be smited? I’m never sure how this immortality thing works. We can be hurt, so can we be killed? And if not, then why can we be hurt? Whatever. Point is, Seeder was furious and scary. Marvel was at least smart enough to leave after that. Though he did pronounce some grave prophecy about her losing her daughter anyway, it really screwed her up. I can’t decide though if it’s real or if he just made it up to get the last word. You never can tell with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Gale agreed, “you can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Hall of Judgment loomed before them and just as they went to step inside, a sudden impulse pushed words from Gale’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was her name?” he asked and Darius furrowed his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…Madge. Yeah, I think it was Madge.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Time passed slowly for Madge, no new visitors coming by. That prophecy of Marvel’s continued to haunt their home, her mother’s eyes forever fearful. She was more smothering than ever and though Madge understood why, she still found it difficult to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was she to be lost? Was someone going to steal her away? She thought of the nymph Chloris that used to attend her mother; she had been abducted by Zephyrus, the god of the west wind, and never returned. Was that to be Madge’s fate? A prize for some god or brazen mortal, to be ravished unwilling? That was what her mother feared and Madge could not deny it worried her too. She was a goddess yes, but she had never had to defend herself before, she didn't even know how. If only her mother would teach her that, rather than hoping a locked door and constant supervision would keep her safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge loved Seeder, of course she did, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little relieved when her mother was called away to a meeting on Mount Olympus. Aspasia and Charmion were under strict orders to keep Madge locked up tight inside, but even still, there was at least some freedom to be found without Seeder around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as Madge had already learned, Charmion and Aspasia were not the most vigilant of guardians. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gale was a fool, a stupid, stupid fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge had probably forgotten him and even if she hadn’t, she would not welcome him; no one ever welcomed the lord of the dead. Her mother wanted her kept apart from men of any sort and yet here Gale was on his way home from Olympus, making sure to take the same route he’d taken last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop thinking of her smile, her sunny blue eyes, the warmth in her voice. In all the many days that had passed since their only meeting, his craving to see her again had only grown. He knew it was pointless, knew whatever kindness she had shown him must be a fluke, knew she would reject him as everyone did. But here he was, racing towards that same copse of trees on the slim, stupid chance that her kindness hadn’t been a mistake, that he might be blessed enough to see that smile once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a fool he was.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Madge knew she was a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The god of prophecy himself had said she would soon be lost, the last thing she should be doing was sneaking out of the house. And yet the chance for fresh air upon her face was too great to ignore. She would not go far and she would have her plants to tell her of anyone else’s approach, she would be safe. But she needed to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Charmion and Aspasia turned to gossip and heady wine, Madge pleaded a headache and went to her bed, her heart racing with rebellion and escape. She waited a few moments and then squeezed out the window into the brilliant sunlight, sighing happily as the wind brushed her face. The grass was soft beneath her feet and she heard their eager voices, each one calling out how they had missed her. She beamed and knelt down, her fingers combing through their verdant blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I missed you too my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed there for a moment, her fingers sinking into the soil, until Gale began to flood her thoughts. There was a meeting at Olympus today, would he be there? And would he return the same way he had last time? Indecision warred inside of her and Madge stood, brushing dirt from her peplos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will wait for only a little while, just in case. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her heart beat was loud in her ears as she walked towards the trees, anticipation and something sweeter filling up her blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be vigilant for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she whispered to her friends, each flower and blade of grass, every tree and stalk of wheat standing to attention. If anyone hoped to come for her, she would hear of it long before they reached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not helpless Mother, can’t you see that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge stopped as she reached the trees, steadying herself against the nearest one. The shadows stretched out before her, bird song echoed faintly through the branches and any manner of wickedness might be waiting for her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge took a deep breath and stepped between the trees.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so stupid, she won’t be there. You’re setting yourself up for failure. Return to the dead, they are the only ones who want your company.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale cursed himself even as he rode onwards, unable to stop the pull in his chest that dragged him on. He knew this was a mistake, he knew it, she wouldn’t-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her standing in the dark, a single slice of sunlight through the leaves illuminating her until she filled every corner of his vision. Her peplos was a delicate pink, her skin was still rosy and sun kissed, her blonde hair fell about her shoulders with strings of flowers woven through it and he was ensnared, entirely, completely. Madge turned her head and saw him, his shadow form fading without even a thought. His chariot came to a halt and she smiled, all the breath suddenly stolen from his lungs. She stepped nearer, not a shred of fear or hesitancy in her gait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she waiting for me? She can’t have been, she wouldn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you came, I was afraid you wouldn’t,” she said and reached out to stroke Aethon’s head, the horse nuzzling into her happily. The others soon crowded forward, all hoping for a touch of her hand and Gale tried to clear his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were waiting for me?” he asked, still unable to fully process this and she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been hoping to see you again and I thought you might travel this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale swallowed and she ducked her head, a dusting of pink crawling over her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want me here?” she asked quietly and his heart lurched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, I do. I…I had hoped to see you again too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He surprised himself by admitting it and she looked up, a truly radiant smile blooming across her face. Even though he knew this couldn’t end well, they were part of two entirely different worlds after all, he would never regret the sight of that smile. She released the horses and came towards him, his pulse starting to speed up beneath his skin. She rested her hands on the edge of his chariot and grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you come down? If we’re going to talk, I’d rather not break my neck to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded a little jerkily and dismounted, embarrassed at himself. He was acting like a newborn deer on shaky legs, he had to get a hold of himself. Madge spun to face him, her skirt flaring out and he did not mean to stare, but he couldn’t stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was Olympus?” she asked and he shook himself. He wasn’t some fluff headed youth, he was a god and a king. He knew how to talk to a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual,” he grunted with a shrug and maybe he didn’t. Maybe he’d forgotten. Or maybe the women of his past had merely pitied him. Madge laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so very eloquent. Even still, I think I would like to visit. I am so tired of the same old places. I’ve never been farther than these trees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and remembered Darius’ words, a strange pang happening in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother does not allow you to?” he asked and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she fears I may be taken away by some brute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you? Do you not fear that I might be that brute?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge bit her pretty pink lip and shook her head, her hands lacing behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I wouldn’t be here if I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale swallowed and looked away, the trust in her eyes making his stomach curl around itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a surprise. I do not have the best reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that’s the benefit of such a sheltered upbringing. I know little of anyone’s reputation,” she said and he couldn’t stop his lips quirking into a smile. He lifted his eyes and she was grinning too, her body leaning towards his. He should say something now, something suave or charming, something funny or flirtatious but words would not come. He stood there, useless and stupid, and thankfully his horses saved him, the four of them whinnying and pawing at the dirt. Madge looked over at them and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they feel left out,” she said and moved over to pet them, Aethon and Orphnaeus nuzzling greedily into her hands and chest. The others stamped their feet and Madge turned back to Gale with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to help; I do only have two hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale blinked several times before jolting into action, his hands reaching for Alastor and Nyctaeus. Madge hummed softly and Gale could not help but watch her, the sight of anyone being so affectionate with his horses truly bizarre. His chargers tended to inspire terror in any who saw them and yet here Madge was, cooing and stroking their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I will have to go soon,” she sighed and Gale felt his stomach tighten. He looked determinedly at Alastor, his spirits sinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think…is there some way we might speak again?” she asked and Gale turned so fast he heard his neck crack. She had stilled her petting, her fingers knotted in Orphnaeus’ mane, and she would not look at him, her eyes cast down to her feet. She wanted to speak to him again? Truly? Gale cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we do tend to have these meetings fairly regularly. I...I could come back this way again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge looked up at him with a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like that. I love hearing stories and I am sure you have a great many to tell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale licked dry lips and Madge picked up her skirt and hurried to the edge of the trees. She stopped for a moment and turned, the sun's rays beaming all around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye Gale," she said with a smile and hurried out across the meadow. He lurched forward and stood between the trees, his hands clutching the rough bark and his eyes following her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye Madge."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Madge crawled back in through her window and fell into bed with a smile upon her face. She placed her hands over her heart and sighed, Gale still warm inside her thoughts. She felt alive in a way she never had before and she could not wait to see him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother thought to keep her caged here, but Madge was not meant for a life locked up tight behind four walls. Just like her plants, Madge was meant to thrive in sunshine. And she would. Meeting Gale, talking with him, they were just baby steps, but they were enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Madge would see the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a goddess' prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for a moment at least, she didn't want to be anywhere but here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> part one </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> kore </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> chapter three </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> a goddess’ prayer </em></p><p>Sometimes thoughts of Gale kept her up at night, sometimes the loneliness, but when she couldn't sleep, Madge sat at her window and peered out at the moon.</p><p>Marvel's twin was Katniss, virgin goddess of the hunt, the moon, forests and protector of young girls. Every night her chariot pulled the moon up into the sky and during the day she hunted through the forests with her companions, freer than Madge could ever dream of. What must it be like to have no master at all? To be able to do whatever one liked? Katniss had her responsibilities of course, but Madge did not want to shirk her duties either. She just wanted to feel foreign grass between her toes, to meet new people and learn of the world outside. Yes, the world was not always safe, yes there were monsters and wicked people, but there was also so much beauty to be seen, so much life had to offer. Katniss was a goddess just like Madge and if she could look after herself, couldn't Madge learn how as well?</p><p>Madge stared out at the moon and oh, what she wouldn't give for a just a taste of its freedom.</p><hr/><p>Gale was excited. </p><p>When was the last time he’d been excited about anything? Anticipation too thrummed inside him and it had been ages since he’d last felt like this. So long ago it almost felt like a dream rather than his life. It had been before he’d become lord of the underworld, before the lots had been drawn and he’d been sent down into the dark. Before before when he was only Gale and he would laugh with his brothers and charm pretty girls, when he lived above the earth and knew nothing of loneliness. He’d been happy then, he can remember that (if only barely), and the whole world had been stretched out before them. They’d just overthrown the Titans, freedom was intoxicating and the idea of being king of his own realm had been exhilarating. He had descended to the dead with bravado, too young and foolish to foresee how things would change. It had been chance that had seen him draw the underworld as his realm, Gloss the earth and skies and Brutus the seas, and it was chance he had cursed for so very long.</p><p>He’d eventually given up cursing fate, given up wishing he’d become ruler of any other realm than his. Resignation, somewhere in all the years yearning for what had been, crept in and made him hollow. This was his lot, the one he’d drawn that long ago day flushed with their victory over their parents’ generation, and there was nothing to be done about it. He would rule alone in the dark, disliked, feared and unwanted. </p><p>Except, maybe it wasn't his lot.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, there could be something else.</p><hr/><p>Madge had held her tongue for days, but eventually curiosity got the better of her. She plied her loom as she did everyday and when her mother passed by on the way to the kitchen she blurted “So when do you think the next meeting at Olympus will be?”</p><p>Her mother turned to look at her with a perplexed raise of the eyebrow and Madge smiled in what she hoped was an entirely unsuspicious manner.</p><p>“Soon I suspect, it’s been a while since the last. Why?”</p><p>“Oh, well, I...just love hearing about what everyone’s been up to. The other Gods always seem to get up to all sorts of incredible things,” Madge said and it wasn’t even a lie, the tales of her fellow gods’ shenanigans had always provided ample entertainment. Seeder snorted.</p><p>“You might love it, but try actually being face to face with them when you hear all about their nonsense. You know how difficult it is not to make a face when listening to Gloss brag about his latest ludicrous infidelity or you have to watch Darius and Cato have a wrestling match in the middle of the room to prove which of them is the manliest? Nearly impossible. Or when Beetee catches Cato and Glimmer in a net in the midst of one their many illicit rendezvous and invites us all to go humiliate them? Not that Glimmer was humiliated, she just wanted to carry on. It was Cato who looked as if he might expire from embarrassment. Or how about that time Gloss suspected a man was interested in Cashmere and to prove it created a Cashmere made out of clouds and sent it to seduce the man? And that’s not even getting into all the love interests of Marvel’s that have wound up as plants. That’s our jurisdiction and yet you’d never guess with the amount of plants he’s made due to his broken heart.”</p><p>Madge laughed, just as she always did at how outrageous the stories were, and her mother joined in, the two soon tossing out all their favourite crazy tales. The nymph that tricked Gloss into promising her whatever she desired when he tried to woo her and then promptly told him she wanted him to leave her alone. That time Cato got himself trapped in a jar. When Lyme looked in the mirror while playing the aulos and was so offended at how silly she looked that she cursed the instrument and anyone who played it. And more and more, until they can barely breathe through their laughter. </p><p>The loneliness would come back, the desire to see the world and be free of this house, but for a moment at least, Madge didn’t want to be anywhere but here.</p><hr/><p>Gale had never enjoyed his visits to Olympus, but never had he wanted one to be over as badly as he did this one. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne, tapped his foot and earned many a frustrated glare from whoever was speaking, but for the first time in so long, Gale had something to look forward to. Today their displeasure couldn’t touch him. The anticipation could though and it nearly drove him mad, especially as the meeting went on and on and on, long past its usual end. The other gods talked and talked of nothing, argued and huffed and bragged and Gale had to restrain himself from banging his head against the back of his throne. He just wanted this to be over, more than ever before, but the sun was sinking low before he was finally released. He was up almost before Gloss was finished dismissing them and he didn’t even wait for his brother to make his customary invitation for refreshments before he refused it. </p><p>“Sorry brother, but I have to go. So much work to do,” he called over his shoulder and then he was in his chariot, charging swiftly down the slope of Olympus and across Greece. The others would surely speculate about his haste, but he didn’t care. Let them talk, it no longer mattered. His chariot flew across meadows and fields and then he was in their copse of trees, his shadow form already dropping. His eyes searched eagerly, tension in his chest and there she was. Madge was waiting in pale, misty blue with flowered vines woven round her arms. She leaned against a tree, her head tilted back to absorb the dying sunlight falling through the leaves. Her hair shone golden and spilled against the brown bark behind her back and Gale stopped his chariot short to admire her. They were the antithesis of each other, how could she be here? If anyone was to pull away from him, shouldn't it be her?</p><p>
  <em> Life and death are intimately connected; one could not exist without the other  </em>
</p><p>He felt a grin tug at his lips as he stepped off his chariot and ran a calming hand along Nyctaeus's flank. Madge rolled her head to the side and saw him, her welcoming smile pooling warmth in his stomach. She pushed slightly off her tree and waited, the blue of those eyes drawing him in. He walked towards her and the bitterness he was so used to did not touch him here, his anger left far behind. </p><p>"Hello Gale," she said and he smiled a little wider, her voice turning his name into something wonderful. </p><p>"Hello Madge."</p><p>She beckoned him closer and he went, though not nearly as close as he wanted to. She beamed. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're here. Now tell me of the Underworld," she said, her eyes lit up with eagerness. Gale grinned and forced his mind to straighten, even as her proximity drove him to distraction.</p><p>"You don’t wish to hear of today's meeting?" he asked and she laughed, her eyes dancing merrily.</p><p>"I would but I know better than to ask you," she teased and then lowered her voice to a mocking grunt. "It was the same. Nothing happened, we did nothing and everything was the same."</p><p>Gale laughed and shook his head, her giggles meeting his. When was the last time he'd laughed like this? He couldn’t even think of it. Madge pressed a hand to her mouth and fell back against her tree, her eyes twinkling. </p><p>"So no," she said, "I don't wish to hear about Olympus. Tell me of your home."</p><p>Home? Was the underworld home? He lived there certainly, had for so long he could barely remember when he hadn't, but had he ever felt at home there? He shook his head; Madge was waiting for an answer, not a philosophical crisis. </p><p>"Well, there are three layers to it. The highest is Elysium where the best and greatest go," he began and Madge nodded, a dreamy look coming over her face.</p><p>"Mother has spoken to me of the Elysian Fields, where heroes rest in paradise. Is it truly so lovely?"</p><p>"Yes. It is the smallest section of the underworld's realms, but by far the most beautiful. The weather is always golden and warm, the land verdant and lush, the food rich and savoury. They want for nothing nor do they know any hardship or discomfort. It is the land of the blessed and so they delight in whatever pastimes please them, without worry or concern."</p><p>Madge sighed. "How wonderful. But where do the rest go? They cannot all find homes in Elysium."</p><p>Gale shook his head and moved a step closer, his legs growing bold.</p><p>"No, the truly righteous are few. The majority of people go to the Asphodel Meadows. That is the land for those who have done no great evil, nor any great good. They are not so blessed as those who dwell in Elysium, but it is not an awful afterlife. The sun is weaker there, unable to reach so far down and mist hangs ever upon the ground. It is the largest realm of the underworld and the most populous. And beyond that, there is-"</p><p>"Tartarus," she breathed and he nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Tartarus. Only the most wicked of souls are sent there and they spend their eternity punished for their crimes."</p><p>"And the Titans? They're kept there too, aren't they?"</p><p>Gale nodded and came closer again, filled with a bravery he hoped was not misplaced. He leaned against her tree with folded arms and tilted his head to look down at her. They were very close now, barely inches between them and she pushed off the tree and turned to face him, her shoulder leaning into the bark just as his was. The wind hummed through the woods and blew hair into her eyes and Gale's hand itched to reach up and brush it from her face. He wanted to be that bold, wanted to woo as Gloss or Marvel would, but caution told him not to take the chance. He did not want to risk this.</p><p>"Yes. The Titans are kept prisoner in Tartarus as well, guarded by their half-siblings the Hecatoncheires."</p><p>Madge bit her lip. "Hecatoncheires. Do they truly have a hundred hands each?"</p><p>"Yes and fifty heads."</p><p>Madge's mouth popped open and he grinned, his fingers still yearning to touch her. She let out a breath, her head shaking in disbelief. "I can't imagine such a person. But I suppose the world is full of such things, isn't it? The plants tell me all sorts of stories of giants, monsters and heroes, but it is so hard to believe they’re true."</p><p>Gale laughed and slid a little closer, his feet brushing her toes. He felt the contact like a jolt of Gloss' lightning and Madge turned pink, though she did not pull away.</p><p>"You are a goddess," he teased and it felt so good, "is it really so hard to conceive of other such beings?"</p><p>Madge ducked her head and tucked stray hairs behind her ear, a self-deprecating laugh passing her lips.</p><p>"It’s silly I know, but they are only stories to me. I have never met them, have never felt their impact. My world is small, even mortals do not seem entirely real."</p><p>Gale frowned and Madge looked out over his shoulder at the meadow beyond.</p><p>"My mother will be home soon," she said in a flat voice and Gale did not mean to wilt, but wilt he did.</p><p>“I do not want you to get in any trouble,” he said and Madge let out a soft hum.</p><p>“And I wouldn’t want to get you in any trouble either.”</p><p>Gale looked up and met her wry grin with one of his own. “I suppose you should go then,” he said even though that was the last thing he wanted. She nodded but did not move away, her eyes staring searchingly into his own. </p><p>“I just…I just wish I didn’t have to. I wish there was some way I could stay and talk with you.”</p><p>Gale did not know what to say to that and Madge bit her lip, vulnerable eyes waiting for his response. <em> How lonely she must be locked up in that house all day. I know that feeling well, don’t I? </em> That stray lock of hair against her forehead twisted in the breeze and without even really thinking about it, Gale reached forward and brushed it from her face. She inhaled softly, her cheeks reddening, and his fingers burned where they’d grazed her skin. </p><p>“If…if you say my name, if you invoke it in prayer, I will hear. If you call, I will come,” he whispered, the words falling from his lips without thought. She stared at him and he pulled his hand back, the tingle of her still living in his fingertips. </p><p>“Alright, I will. I will call on you as soon as I’m able” she breathed and Gale nodded. They stayed like that for a moment, uncertain, the sun dipping all the way below the horizon. The first of the stars began to peek out and Madge surged up and kissed his cheek, her lips warm and soft on his skin. Gale stiffened, her feather light fingers touching his other cheek and her eyelids fluttering closed. She smelt of fresh earth and wildflowers and a voice in his head screamed that this was foolish, wrong, would never work, but for once, Gale didn’t listen. He rested his hands on her hips, her warmth bleeding through him and burning away his every shadow. Madge clung to him for the single brightest moment of his life and then she was gone, only the sweetest hint of flowers left in her wake. She ran back to her home as the moonlight flooded the meadow beyond the woods and Gale watched her as she went, her hair turned silver and streaming out behind her. He touched his cheek and he could feel her there still.</p><p>
  <em> Madge… </em>
</p><hr/><p>Madge was breathless and giddy as she sped home, her feet skipping through the moon drenched flowers. She had never been out this late before and Gale hummed inside her blood, the warmth of his hands upon her, the feel of his skin beneath her lips. She almost laughed to the night, freedom and joy buzzing through her bones. She fell into her front door and slipped inside, her hands pressed to her heart.</p><p>
  <em> Gale, oh Gale, I will call you back to me soon </em>
</p><p>“Madge?”</p><p>She turned and suddenly the warmth left her, an icy chill settling on her shoulders.</p><p>“Mother,” she whispered and Seeder stared at her from across the room. Her mother’s eyes widened, her mouth trembled and <em> oh no, oh no oh no no no </em>.</p><p>“You were outside,” Seeder accused, fury mingling with the fear in her gaze. Madge opened her mouth but could find no words to answer. She backed into the door and Seeder strode forwards, her face covered over in rage.</p><p>“What were you doing outside?” she demanded and Madge shook her head.</p><p>“Mother, I-”</p><p><em> “I told you not to go outside!” </em> she shouted and Madge shrank back. Seeder reached for her and Madge gasped as her mother gripped her shoulders.</p><p>“What were you doing, what were you doing? Do you want to be lost? Do you want them to take you from me?”</p><p>“No,” Madge said, struggling in her mother’s grasp, “no, of course not. I just…I just”-</p><p>“How could you be so stupid? How could you?” Seeder cried and Madge felt something desperate building inside of her. </p><p>“Stop it,” she pleaded but Seeder didn’t listen.</p><p>“Do you want to be lost? Do you want to be abducted?”</p><p>“No, stop it.”</p><p>“How could you be so foolish, so reckless-”</p><p>“STOP!” Madge shouted and Seeder was stunned momentarily speechless. Madge shoved at her mother’s chest, pushing her away and Seeder went, stumbling as she did. Madge breathed heavily, her heart pounding.</p><p>“I was outside because I can’t live like this, I can’t! I’m a prisoner, I’m trapped and I need to get out. I never go anywhere, I never meet anyone. I can’t live like this anymore,” she said raggedly and Seeder shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Madge, my Madge I am trying to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But I’m not safe, I’m miserable. I’m going insane staying cooped up like this, I want to live,” she said, angry tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Seeder’s face began to darken, a violent wind began to howl outside and Madge felt frustration mount within her.</p><p>“You are living; a good, safe life. How dare you be so ungrateful? I have done everything for you. I will not listen to this. You will go to your room and you will stay there. Do you hear me?” Seeder demanded and Madge felt like the walls were closing in on her. <em> She’ll never let me go, I’ll never leave. I’ll live forever, and I’ll be trapped here for all that time. No, no, I can’t. I won’t. </em></p><p>“Madge-”</p><p>“No! I won’t be your prisoner! I won’t!”</p><p>Seeder reached for her but Madge was quicker. She yanked open the door and fled into the rising tempest, the wind tearing at her hair and dress. She ran as fast as she could, her mother’s shouts drowned out in the gale. Madge did not stop, could not, her legs carrying her deep into the woods and away from that damned house, far, far away. She needed to get away, she had to get away, but to where? Where would she go?</p><p>
  <em> If…if you say my name, if you invoke it in prayer, I will hear. If you call, I will come </em>
</p><p>Madge fell to her knees in the dirt and dug her hands into the earth, even the voices of the plants lost in the creaking of trees and the screaming winds.</p><p>“Hear me Gale, answer my prayer lord of the underworld. Take me away from here, take me away,” she begged and in the time it took her to blink, he was there. A traveling cloak whipped behind him, his hair blew in every direction and his horses pawed the ground, tossing restless heads in the storm. Moonlight hit his eyes and made them shine, the breath stolen from her lungs. He held out a hand.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Madge did not hesitate and placed her hand in his.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em> end of part one </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up, the next chapter should be up in about two weeks, rather than the usual one. I'm almost done the next chapter of roses are red, roses are white and I want to focus on finishing that up, which means I probably won't have time to the next chapter of this one done for monday. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. what dwells below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she had left the only home she'd ever known and come here, to the worst of all places</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>part two</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>chthonios<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>chapter one<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>what dwells below</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The storm raged on as Gale pulled her to her feet and his hand stayed with hers as she climbed aboard his chariot. His fingers slipped from hers then and she grasped the front lip of the chariot, her heart racing in her throat. Gale’s arm came around behind her and she felt a little safer with him as a barrier. He took the reins and his side pressed against hers, her skin registering the contact with a shiver. The wind roared and she couldn’t think of her mother, she wouldn’t. This was a chance at freedom but if she thought of Seeder, she would surely run back to her. Madge had a right to her own life; it was time she seized it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed, or at least she thought she did; she could hear nothing over the shriek of the wind in her ears. They moved so fast everything blurred around her and she squeezed the rim of the chariot so tight her hands hurt. The wind was so impossibly cold as it slammed against her and she hunched forward, her eyes closed as if that would somehow help. How could he bear to travel like this? They flew over Greece, the stars white streaks above their heads and rain soaking them through. Her stomach was sick, her heart hammered and then came the most horrific groaning sound, loud enough it even drowned out the storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes opened and she recoiled, the very earth splitting apart before them. The chasm that remained was deep, dark and fathomless and her heart stopped as they hurtled towards it. She screamed again as they plunged into the abyss and she twisted until she could press her face into Gale. The cold grew sharper and her stomach simply left her body as they descended into the realm of the dead. It seemed to take ages, but was probably only moments, and by the time the chariot levelled out, she was shaking so badly she could hardly believe she was still standing. Her breathing was heavy and her heart had restarted with a vengeance, beating so hard it was making her chest hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the underworld,” Gale said and Madge looked at the world around her. It was dark, no moonlight, no starlight, only the glow of torchlight to push back the shadows. Those torches lit a path to the edge of a black river and then restarted again on the other side, weaving a road off into the distance. There were people lined up alongside the river’s edge and a chill stole across her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The souls of the dead,” Gale said. “They await the ferry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge stared at them, uneasiness heavy in her stomach. She was not used to death but it was everywhere here, bleeding even from the air. It made her shiver and the chariot moved towards the river. The horses showed no signs of stopping as they neared the water’s edge and she looked up at Gale with a dry throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must we too wait for the ferryman?” she asked and he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we need wait for no one. To be king does have its advantages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge’s eyes widened and she held her breath as the horses stepped off the ground, but their hooves didn’t sink into the water. Rather they walked across it as if it were made of stone and she gasped. They reached the other side and Madge turned to look back at the river, the people on the far side small and distant. She thought perhaps she could see a boat in the distance and she could hardly believe they had crossed by chariot. How was that possible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” she asked and for the first time since she’d called for his aid, Gale smiled. It was not a warm or happy smile, rather an old and tired one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a gift. Styx is the river but also a goddess and when I came to be lord of the underworld, she gave my horses the power to cross unaided. A present to the king of this realm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge looked at the river again. A goddess? How strange the world truly was and finally there was a seed of something exciting within her, the first bloom of wonder at the world she’d only dreamed of. There was so much magic to discover and though she was terrified, she wanted to see it all. That feeling stayed with her as Gale’s chariot continued on, not on the lighted path but off to the left of it. The horses moved through the darkness with ease and confidence and the torches grew distant, their light fading and fading until it was gone. The world was blacker than any night she’d ever encountered and she couldn’t see a single thing. Suddenly her wonder began to smother under anxiety. The moon and stars had always brightened her nights and she shifted closer to Gale. He was solid and warm beside her and she craved that in the chill and the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like eons before she could make out light in the distance, a few tiny points that grew and grew as they drew nearer. It made her heart glad and she leaned forward eagerly. As they came closer the source of those lights became clear and Madge sucked in a breath. Looming before them was a hulking black palace with torches burning on the walls. It dwarfed her tiny cottage and there was something cold in its height and glossy black stone. It was magnificent certainly, fit for a king, but it did not look like a home. Again she drew closer to Gale, so close this time their bodies touched. Gale’s breath seemed to hitch and Madge felt fire in her cheeks, but she did not move away. She was in a strange place, she had run away from home and he was the only steady thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to my…” Gale trailed off awkwardly and she felt her chest squeeze. Without really thinking about it, she reached over and squeezed his hand as it rested with the reins against the edge of the chariot. He stiffened and she felt embarrassment burn through her like a fire. She meant to snatch her hand back but he shifted his own until he could hook his thumb around hers. Her heart fluttered and there were things in her stomach, but they seemed far too frantic to be butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my palace,” he finally said and she looked up at it, so huge she had to tilt her head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so big,” she offered and felt foolish for having said it. Gale nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he murmured and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was lonely in so big and empty a house. The chariot pulled to a stop by the front steps and Gale turned over his hand so he could grasp hers properly. She felt her stomach flip flop around and was glad of the dark to hide her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be very tired, I could show you to your room, if you’d like,” he said and she nodded. He stepped down and then helped her off, his hand still warm in hers. They walked together towards the steps and she huddled closer to him to fight the chill that seemed to burrow its way beneath her skin. The ground was solid beneath her feet but she felt unsteady, the earth silent here as it never was at home. She could feel no life anywhere, not an inkling, a glimmer or a pinprick of it anywhere around her. No voices called to her, the soil did not sparkle with vitality and she felt a loneliness so profound it stole the breath from her lungs. The silence echoed and the adrenaline of her flight from home began to fade. She was a goddess of living things, of flowers and vegetation and fertility, but there was none of that here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the land of the dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she shouldn’t have come.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Madge was quiet as he led her to her room, but he couldn’t blame her. She’d fled the only home she’d ever known and come here, to the worst of all places. As much as he wanted to read more into it, he knew she’d only called for his help because she knew no one else to call. Whatever lay between them, it didn’t change the fact that he was the only other person she knew. Of course she’d called for his help, who else was there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted more than that, he knew that, but now wasn’t the time. She needed a friend, needed comfort and a home, so that’s what she’d have. The underworld was a dim, unhappy place, but maybe they could make it brighter together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are,” he said as they stopped in front of the very best of his many empty guest rooms. Madge looked up at him and smiled, but there was so much sadness in it. He wanted to do something, but didn’t know what. It had been so long since he’d had to comfort anyone. Generally he made people unhappy; he didn’t make their tragedies better. For Madge though, he wished he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said and he ached at the fear in her eyes. He wanted to soften it, but causing fear was all he knew how to do these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me,” he said and without really thinking about it, he took hold of her other hand too. It was so cold and he cursed this damned place. Already it leached away her warmth. “If there’s anything you need or want, you need only ask for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint dusting of pink coloured her cheeks and his heart squeezed. “Thank you,” she said again, very softly, and he had to leave now before he did something foolish. She was frightened and unsure, he wouldn’t take advantage of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome to stay here as long as you want,” he said and then let go of her fingers, a jolt screeching through him as she tightened her grip before releasing him. His breathing hitched just a bit and he backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Madge,” he said, quieter than he’d intended, and she managed the faintest smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Gale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to turn away from her and felt dizzy. He’d dreamed of having her here, but not like this. Not miserable and scared and running away. Madge had brought light and excitement and joy back into his life, he’d figure out some way to do the same for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made him happy, now, hopefully, he could make her happy too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to sleep in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed and know her mother was somewhere above her worried sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge tossed and turned and all she could see in her mind was Seeder wandering Greece begging her to come home. But home felt like a prison and Madge wanted to live. It wasn’t fair to keep her caged in, to keep the whole wide world away from her. She had a right to see things and explore and live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only her mother could accept that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge rolled over and tightened the blankets around her. She had to focus on the positives. She was free, she could see and do whatever she wanted and...she was with Gale. His home frightened her, the shadows in her room were too deep, the feel of death made her ill but he was here and he was as sweet and lovely as any man could ever be. He’d taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, he’d offered her sanctuary for as long as she needed it and when he’d held her hand, well nothing had seemed quite as awful as before. She’d hold onto that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed the sun, her plants, even her mother, but she’d figure things out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freedom did not come cheap, but she would seize it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gale tried to remain calm and regal like the king he was as he waited for Madge in the dining room, but it was difficult. He always felt off-kilter when it came to her, in a way no one else had ever made him feel. This wasn’t his first time eating with a woman, but you’d never guess that from the way his stomach felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” she said and he inhaled sharply. She stood in the doorway still in her nightdress, her hair tied in a long braid. There was something about seeing her like that, something intimate that flared hope in his blood. It was stupid, he was stupid, but he couldn’t stop himself. He stood abruptly to greet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, I hope you slept well,” he said and she noticed that he was already dressed and flushed pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll go get dressed,” she mumbled in embarrassment and he stepped towards her awkwardly, baging his knee into the table leg. It smarted but he bit down on a curse. He was supposed to be making a good impression, not looking like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to. It’s breakfast, sleepwear is fine. I just...I have to start work soon,” he said and she bit her lip. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat, the gold of her hair a welcome splash of colour in his drab world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dig in,” he said and she turned her head to smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said and he knew how to be charming and smooth and suave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” he said and that was weak, but her cheeks darkened so maybe not a total loss. He sat back down and drank his nectar, his eyes unable to stray from her. How could he cheer her up? Everything she loved, the sun, plants and flowers were nearly impossible here. There had to be some way to give her back the life the underworld had already sapped away, but how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IS IT TRUE????” Posy bellowed like some sort of barbarian and barrelled into the room. Madge squeaked and dropped her ambrosia and Gale flinched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it-oh my Gloss it is!” Posy squealed and clasped her hands under her chin. Madge stared at her with wide eyes and Gale covered his face with a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posy-” he began but she ignored him like she always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is so exciting! I can’t tell you how amazing it is to meet you! I was so afraid Gale would be alone forever, but look, he’s found you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posy-” he tried again, voice firmer, but she just talked right over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A queen for the underworld and a wife for Gale, this is the best day ever! I’m so happy I might pass out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge was turning an impossible shade of red and Gale banged a fist against his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“POSY,” he said loudly and firmly and she turned to him with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not getting married,” he said and hoped no one caught the way his voice tripped over the word. “Madge is merely here seeking sanctuary, which I have given her. That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posy’s pout deepened. “Well, that’s disappointing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, that’s how it is,” he said and then turned to Madge. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” she said in a high voice and waved it away. “Don’t be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posy shrugged, her disappointment already shed. “Oh well, still, it's lovely to have you here. We never get visitors, non-dead visitors that is. I’m Posy by the way, goddess of boundaries, crossroads, night, magic, sorcery, witchcraft, necromancy and ghosts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half of those are the same thing,” he pointed out and Posy ignored him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so happy to meet you, Madge is it? Welcome to the underworld! Do you want a tour? I’d love to show you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madge blinked and Gale was about to boot Posy from the room, but then Madge smiled. It was small, tentative but genuine and his every bone warmed beneath his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wonderful! Are you eating breakfast? I’ll join you then and we can go after!” Posy said cheerily and pulled up a chair at the table. She helped herself to ambrosia and nectar and though Gale was probably supposed to be annoyed at this usurpation of his authority, he wasn’t. He always let Posy get away with everything and after she’d won that smile from Madge, he was willing to let her do anything she wanted. She beamed and began to talk again, filling the room up with warm, happy noise and Gale felt so strange sitting there. He hadn’t eaten with anyone in so long and yet here he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posy was chattering, Madge was smiling softly and for the first time in all his long years of eating in this room, happiness ate with him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>And in the world above the air grew cold and storm clouds blotted out the sky. Winds blew fierce across the land and all that lived felt its strength begin to ebb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A goddess wept and wailed in grief as she wandered in search of her lost daughter and death followed at her heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life was Seeder’s gift to the world, but in her misery she could not give it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her misery, summer began to die and soon, soon winter would be born.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but things will pick up next time. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>